Tu&YO
by Gretzilla
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles con la pareja de YamatoxKouya //Shoujo-ai
1. La Receta

**La receta**

_**By:GretZilla//Pocket_rebelion**_

_Un drabble de YamatoxKouya , espero que lo disfruten n___n_

_Hecho para misión_insanaLJ_

_-----_

Yamato y Kouya habían decidió mudarse juntas, era una gran prueba ya que la convivencia diaria aquí y en China no es sencilla.

Era una mañana fresca, y como era de esperarse las dos seros a pesar de la hora permanecían en pijama.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-También, prende la tele voy rápido al cuarto por algo – pidió Kouya

Yamato obedeció o sin antes comerse una dona que sobro de la noche anterior, dejándose caer en sillón busco el control presionando el botón correspondiente.

La televisión comenzó a tomar color, dando forma a un programa de consejos donde la gente mandaba dudas e in quietudes y amablemente eran contestadas por una señora muy arreglada.

-La próxima pregunta es de Marlene, y ella pregunta

-¿Cómo puedo vivir armoniosamente con mi pareja? Pues mi querida Marlene, no se necesita saber mucho para poder salir vivos en el intento, las relaciones humanas son como un gran pastel y nosotros seremos los chefs.

En la habitación recién regresaba la otra zero, quien se quedo parada detrás del sillón atenta a la pantalla.

-Necesitan amor, confianza, intimidad todos estos ingredientes deben mezclarse muy bien para poder tener una relación sana y por supuesto un delicioso pastel.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio a pesar de no ser asiduas seguidoras del programa pareciera que acababan de escuchar algo elemental.

-¿Crees que podamos? –Rompió el silencio la inseguridad de la ojiazul

-Si, pero ¿si pasa algo?

No, por algo estamos aquí y estoy segura de que lo haremos bien, el fin y al cabo somos chefs de nuestro propio pastel ¿no?

-Tienes razón, es que he visto tantas relaciones fallidas que me da un poco de miedo.

- Hey!Hasta que el cuerpo aguante

-Si, pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

-Anda ven conmigo al sillón, soy muy buena chef no hay que temer. Te hago el amor con confianza en la intimidad j aja ja.

-¿Por qué te ríes Kouya?¿No me crees? Espera que llegue la noche, tu serás mi especialidad y de esta chef no te volverás a burlar advirtió la rubia.

**FIN**


	2. No importa

**Nada importa**

_By:GretZilla//Pocket_rebelion_

_**Un drabble de YamatoxKouya , espero que les agrade , no olviden que lso reviews hacen de el mundo un lugar mejor!. **_

_**Hecho para la comunidad misión_insana**_

**----**

-No sabía que sentías todo esto.

-¿Te sorprende?

-No, simplemente me emociona que hayas escrito todo esto sosteniendo aquel libro rojo de portada gruesa que le habían entregado esa mañana.

-¿Desde cuando lo escribes?

-Desde hace un año, creo… desde que Nagisa nos presento en esa habitación, trate de plasmar todo lo que me hiciste sentir, por que no se si lo recuerdas… pero justamente hoy se cruzaron nuestros destinos.

-Pues déjame decirte que… has logrado tu objetivo, sentí todo lo que escribiste, dibujaste –al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se asomaba de su ojo-.

-¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto la rubia intrigada

-¿Por qué no llorar?, todo es tan genial

-¿Estas llorando de felicidad?

En Yamato se había manifestado una sensación hermosa como si lo que acababa de ver fuera una llave a la felicidad directa.

-Kouya, no se que pase en unos años e incluso mañana, pero hoy al menos te amo como a nadie y este libro es tan solo un pedacito de lo que significas para mí.

-Yo no tengo un libro rojo, pero albergo todo lo que hemos hecho.

Ambas se abrazaron y supieron en ese momento que nada más importaba.


	3. El Capuccino Feliz

**El capuccino feliz.**

_Hecho para misión_insana_

_By:GretZilla//pocket_rebelion_

_------_

-Ya conseguí trabajo – fue lo primero que dijo al entrar.

-Me alegro muchísimo ¿Y de qué? –pregunto con la característica curiosidad de la rubia.

-E n una cafetería, claro solo es temporal

-Mmm… que bien ¿Me traerás café de vez en cuando verdad?

-Claro

-¿Y que tal tu día?

Iniciando la conversación que introducía la cena.

Al terminarla las chicas se fueron a la habitación dispuestas a dormir, apagando la luz y acurrucándose una a la otra.

-¿Y empiezas mañana?-terminado la oración con un bostezo.

-Si

-Me despiertas cuando te vayas al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

La habitación se quedo en silencio, Kouya estaba muy inquieta le había mentido a su compañera, la verdad no era una mentira completa, pero no le dijo que el trabajo implicaba estar promocionando el local en el centro comercial con un seguramente traje ridículo, no era mucho la paga pero si era lo suficiente para comprarle algo lindo, pues en una semana era su aniversario y sabia bien lo que la rubia quería. Con esta motivación en su mente, cerro los ojos dejando que la ausencia del ruido la arrullara.

El despertador comenzó a molestar en la habitación, entre sueños la mano de la morena encontró el reloj del buro, apago la alarma y obligándose a abandonar tan tibio lugar para cambiarlo por agua templada en la regadera. El baño fue tranquilo y mientras las gotas chocaban con la cortina seguía pensando en lo mucho que merecía Yamato y que haría lo que fuera por darle lo mejor … aún si eso requería que se paseara con alguna vestimenta bochornosa.

Sabia que le había dicho a la zero que la despertaría, pero se veía tan calmada que decidió despedirse con un beso en la mejilla abandonando el lugar.

-Eres la de la entrevista... ¿Verdad?- la recibió un señor bajo y robusto

-Si, Kouya para servirle

-Llámame Sam, en el armario de ahí esta tu traje, tienes derecho a dos cafés en el día y solo media hora para comer ¿de acuerdo?

Ella obedeciendo las instrucciones, atravesó el elegante local , abrió la puerta encontrándose con la cereza del pastel … su traje , no sabia que hacer sus ojos lucían como platos.

El vestuario era una botarga grande con una simpática forma de taza y a juzgar por el sombrero era un capuccino, trago saliva mientras sostenía el traje, segundos después era la nueva "taza feliz". Sin otro remedio salió de aquel cuarto a caminar y a hacer conocer la oferta del día.

Solo podía sentir las miradas que la seguían sintiéndose incomoda, lo mejor de ese traje era que tenía impregnado un olor a cocoa y por alguna razón le ayudaba a seguir adelante. El fin del día resulto ser reconfortante ya que le dieron una paga parcial y reclamaría uno de sus cafés gratis para disculparse con la bella durmiente.

A pesar de todo el ajetreo en el transporte público el olor se había quedado pegado en toda su ropa, al llegar a casa la rubia dormía enfrente del televisor.

Kouya se junto a ella mientras la tapaba

-Mañana te traigo otro café, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Al otro día se repitió la misma rutina con la diferencia de que Yamato estaba despierta y la clara evidencia de eso era la taza vacía.

-Te hice de desayunar

-Gracias, disculpa no haberte despertado ayer.

-No te preocupes… ese café fue una disculpa muy linda, pero anda , ya esta servido.

-No se que haría sin ti

-Te aseguro que no mucho jaja… cierto, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bien, gracias, ¿que hora es?

-Las 8

-Ah! Ya se me hizo tarde!!!! -aun seguía con el bocado en la boca

-Que te vaya muy bien, te amo

-Yo también.

El local esperaba que ella volviera a transformarse en aquel personaje tan aparentemente popular. ya ligeramente más convencida y motivada decidió seguir con su empleo.

Yamato por su parte había encontrado el regalo perfecto , por lo que decidió ir al centro comercial por él , buscaba una libreta , pero quería que fuera tan especial como lo que sentía , en eso a lo lejos figuro una botarga muy graciosa a la cual no le dio mucha importancia… hasta que vio su promoción.

-Disculpa –toco Yamato en el hombro

-Mande

En ese momento amabas se quedaron sin habla.

-Kouya!

-Yamato

-Este... ¿Este es tu empleo?

-Si, dijo un poco avergonzada

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por que... Llevo un traje ridículo

-Y por eso apestas a cocoa jajaja

-¿No estas enojada?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Tengo a la chica más honrada del mundo.

Terminando con un beso tan sincera frase.

**FIN**


	4. Lo que no puede hacer el conejo

**Lo que el conejo no puede hacer**

_Hecho para misión_insana_

_By:GretZilla// pocket_rebelion_

-¿Sabes? ya extrañaba esto

-Yo también

Antes se encontraban en el balcón cada quien con una silla disfrutando de un cielo limpio y una luna llena.

-Vas a decirme loca –rio Yamato

-¿Por qué?

-Por que le veo a la una pues… forma de... no olvídalo!

-Anda, dime mientras se enderezaba

-Le veo forma de conejo

-Ja j aja, ¿sabias que eso es una leyenda?

-¿En serio?

-Si, así que lamento decirte que no estas tan loca como incluso tu piensas.

-Acabas de decir que estoy loca

-No es cierto

-Si, el conejo me lo dijo

-¿Ahora hablas con el conejo? – dijo entre risas la morena

-Si, el cree que no estoy loca

Una risita se escapo nuevamente de su boca

-¿Ves? ¿Conejo?

Kouya se levanto de su asiento

-Bueno, me alegro que hables con el conejo, lastima que el conejo no pueda hacer esto.

Mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, la güera sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡Hey¡ eso es trampa

-Habla con el conejo, loca, respondió la morena al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta del balcón.

-Estúpido conejo- refunfuño Yamato.


	5. No es que te duermas

**No es que te duermas**

_By:GretZilla/pocket_rebelion_

_Drabble hecho para misión_insana_

_--_

La película comenzó a reproducirse, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de los cambios repentinos de luz que provenían de aquel monitor y es que era Viernes de película, una costumbre muy practicada en la vida de las zeros.

Al principio Kouya no le agradaba mucho la idea pero le agarro el amor a esos días al ver la ilusión que nacía en sus ojos azules, se turnaban para elegir la película y aunque no era de su total agrado ambas disfrutaban de ver el largometraje.

-Ya están las palomitas

Yamato abrió el microondas sacando torpemente la bolsa hirviendo

–Auch fue lo único que salió de su boca dejando caer la golosina.

-¿Dónde dejaste la película?

-Debajo de las llaves – contesto mientras su dedo era mordido levemente por su boca para alivianar la reciente herida.

-Faltas tú y las palomitas-Si, ya voy – tomando una servilleta como precaución antes de volver a sujetar la bolsa.

Entro a la sala, la película estaba en el menú preparada para empezar, Kouya ya traía puesta el pijama.

Entro a la sala, la película estaba en el menú preparada para empezar.

-¿Qué película es?

-Ya verás

-Poniéndole "reproducir" Yamato se acomodo en el viejo pero todavía útil sofá.

Así comenzó la noche y en la humilde opinión de la morena o la historia era muy lenta o simplemente esa no había sido la mejor película que hubiera visto, sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle poniéndole muy poca atención al diálogo sin mencionar que ya no entendía nada , en cuestión de minutos quedo dormida.

Yamato estaba emocionada por las escenas de acción, hasta que vio a su compañera en el quinto sueño.

-Kouya… el problema no es que te duermas, el problema es que no sea sobre mí…

Mientras le ponía una cobija y le daba un beso en la mejilla.


	6. Finito

**FINITO**

_**By: GretZilla/Pocket_rebelion**_

_**Drabble hecho para misión_insana , comentarios son bien recibidos.**_

_**----**_

Esto es increíble, me siento feliz, pero no es un feliz a secas, es un feliz multiplicado por un número de esos grandes que no se pueden ni pronunciar, me haces sentir segura, nunca había sentido esto.

Es como si una fuerza dentro de mí despertará y contigo se intensifica, adoro estar a tu lado, eres muy divertida, risueña y cada momento del día que estas conmigo me gustaría que durara para siempre, no me aburriría, eres tan... perfecta.

Te conozco mucho y a la vez tan poco , no he dejado de descubrir cosas de ti , eso hace que todo esto se convierta en algo más mágico , eres como mi cajita sorpresa personal, no tienes idea de cómo me gusta verte sonreír, caminar , sin dudar haría cualquier cosa por ti , y cuando digo "lo que sea" , lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón, eres la razón por la cual despierto todas las mañanas y ahora voy a llegar a tu casa a decirte y repetirte lo feliz que me hace tenerte en mi vida.

-Sonido de puerta-

-¿Quién?

-¡Soy yo!

-Se abre la puerta-

-Hola…

Me basto en ese momento ver tu mirada , tus ojos… para darme cuenta que todo esto termino.


End file.
